hackHACKED
by Wavemaster-Reki
Summary: A story about a hacker, of fifteen years old, whose mother is a drunk, and wants to escape his torture of a life in the Real World by playing The World, only to learn he'd rather escape the game, if he could.


.hack//HACKED  
  
cenerExecute Program: Chapter1.exe/center   
  
center---Begin---/center  
  
The boy called Ryu raced home that day. He had been at school since eight in the morning, and now it was three o' clock. His bright silver hair flew up in the air as he raced along on his bike. He wore faded jeans and a black shirt. He was not the popular type, and he had only one friend. Her name was Kage. She was a girl, fifteen, like him. Her hair was frequently being dyed colors, currently it was purple. Her eyes were hazel, and she always wore a black choker.  
  
Ryu got home that day, and walked in the door. He had no pets, and his mom was on couch drinking alcohol as usual. She was always cruel to Ryu, and his only escape was "The World" a Massively Multiplayer Roleplaying Game. In his spare time alone in his room, he learned to hack into websites and databases. With his experiances he tought Kage to hack as well. They decided they wanted to hack into "The World" and leave their mark... but mostly to be noticed, as the yboth were a pair of neglected lonely people. "Mom, I'm home!" Ryu called into the family room.  
  
"Whatever..." His mom said. She was obviously in a bad mood. "Now! Go g-get your ho-homework done, a-and don't bother meh!" She yelled drunkly.  
  
"Yes mom!" Ryu replied, running upstairs. "Drunken fool." The words escaped his narrow lips. "It's Friday, the teachers don't give out homework..." he muttered as he opened the door to his room ans walked inside. The window shade was up and he laid he placed his backpack on his bed. "Finally. Freedom." He said, as he started up his computer, placed in The World disk, and started the program. He put on his head set, and connected to the internet. "Alright, time to escape." he whispered. He connected to The World and it had begun.   
  
The big black screen read in big, bold, red letters, "Welcome to The World" He clicked enter, and he was at the play screen. He pressed "Log in" and he was in. The root Town, Mac Anu, was large and beautiful. A large bridge towering over a river seperated the town in two. He was by the Chaos Gate, the way to fields and dungeons, when Kage logged in.  
  
A cat like player appeared in a flurry of rings, and she noticed Ryu and ran up to him. Her fur was light purple and white, and she had two daggers in hand. She was a twin blade, a person who used two daggers as a weapon. Ryu, on the other hand, was a Wavemaster. Wavemasters are powerful characters who use magic over brute force to win battles. "Ryu! I got on as soon as I could!" she shouted, hugging him.  
  
"It's alright." He replied. "Wanna go level up?" he asked, "Or wait for Teddy to get here, heh heh..." he snickered. Teddy was a bully at their school. Ryu had hacked his character and gave himself a special skill called Data Drain. The skill itself is a dangerous weapon, based off of the power dot hacker Kite's legendary attack. It would rearrange the data in a character or monster. They planned to take Teddy, nd make a party. Then they would take him to a regualr field and use the skill on him, andd his character would be deleted... a just punishment for the torment he put Kage and Ryu through.  
  
"Can we go level up a bit? I at least wanna play the game for a little while..." Kage replied, rubbing her blades together.  
  
"Alright, fine by me." Ryu responded. "But first, let me show you this really great field!" He exclaimed, as he sent a flashmail to Kage, making a party.  
  
"Umm... alright?" he said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"ok cool, c'mon!" Ryu shouted as he ran for the chaos gate. "Delta! Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!!!" He shouted, and he and Kage teleported to a large island like place. It was just a flaoting mass of land.... With a gothic church atop it. "This was supposedly an island at one time..." Ryu explained, "But all the water has dissappeared.  
  
"Whoa... This is... so cool.." Kage whispered in Awe at the church. "Can we... go in?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh... sure.." Ryu shrugged, as he walked in the church. Inside were large stained glass windows, and benches. "Just like a real church..." Ryu whispered. "Hey look! A statue!" he shouted as he ran forward.  
  
"Wait up!!!" Kage exclaimed, running after her friend. "What's it say?!" She asked.  
  
"It reads, iSkeith, Innus, Magus/i but I can't make out the rest..." Ryu squinted.  
  
"Hmm..... that's cool.... Let's go back... I am freaked out..." Kage shivered.  
  
"Uhh.... good idea.." Ryu responded, and they turned back toward the doors, when a quiet chuckle came from the shadows of the building, so quiet that Ryu and Kage couldn't hear it from not far away.  
  
"Hee hee..." The female voice snickered.  
  
Ryu and Kage emerged from the gate. "Well that was the most.... amazimg field I have ever seen!" Kage exclaimed.  
  
"I know, isn't it so cool?!" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah! Ok, let's try a newbie field.... with a level of about one alright???" She asked.  
  
"Alright." Ryu replied as he faced the gate. "I found a good place in the boards." He explained, as he turned back to the gate, and spoke aloud: "Delta! Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field!" and the golden rings once again encircled the, and they were gone.  
  
The field they arrived in was a level one, field, signaling that it was for beginners, beginners so new, they had logged in for their first time. Ryu and Kage had played for a while, but never opted to level up, as they saw no need, but because of their lack of friends, they had to do something. The bright blue sky was everywhere, and the clouds dotted the blue canvas. The grass, was a light green, that of spring. Few flowers grew here and there, and a small pond was ahead of Ryu and Kage. "Hey! Hey Ryu! Look, a magic portal!" Kage exclaimed, pointing to the circling yellow object. "Let's go up and have ourselves a battle!" Kage exclaimed, running toward the portal, and it started to swirl faster and faster, until it exploded in a shimmer of light. The result wasn't anywhere near the magnitude of the portal, but it would suffice a newbie. Two goblins stood in their way, an easy target for players beginning their journey.  
  
"Looks like fun." Ryu smirked, grabbing his rod, and preparing a spell. "Ani Don!!!" He shouted, and a large purple and black skull fell on a goblin, dealing sufficient damage to the enemy.  
  
"Good one!" Kage complimented, as she ran up to the goblin, and dealt the finishing blow to the creature. "Critical Hit!" She celebrated.  
  
"Don't forget his friend!" Ryu said, pointing at the advancing goblin.  
  
"Huh?!" Kage shouted before it was too late, and she was hit. "AAH!" she yelped, jumping back.  
  
"Ryu! Help me! You hela, and I'll attack!" She commanded.  
  
"Like I have any choice..." he muttered, as he began to prepare his spell. "Repth!" he exclaimed, and a blue light surronded Kage, healing her wounds from the blow.  
  
"Thanks!!" She shouted to her back, as she jumped and sliced the enemy. "Hey, Ryu, congrats, you leveled up!" She praised, noticing the gold letters above Ryu's head.  
  
"You two!" Ryu exclaimed, pointing at her head, and Kage looked up.  
  
"Really?! Yay!!!" She had jumped up, her arm leading her body. As she landed, she noticed another portal. "Hey, Ryu why not try out your new skill!"  
  
"Ok.. it does need a test run... heh heh" he chuckled. "Let's go." He finished as he ran toward the portal and the fight began. "Stay Back!" Ryu commanded, as he circled the enemy. "Just wait for the right moment..." he whispered. "Ani Don!" He cast, just to weaken the enemy. "Perfect!" he exclaimed as he pointed the rod toward the goblin. "Data Drain!!!" he shouted, and a small, needle-like gel shot toward the goblin, piercing it. The attack was powerful, and the goblin started to rrapidly change colors, and then, numbers and letters started to encircle it. "Is this... Is this the power of Data Drain?" Ryu asked, as the monster's surge of data increased. The attack was working, and soon, a layer of what seemed like glass shattered, and all that was left was a green and black hexagonal pattern were the monster's skin texture would have been, and then it dissolved into thin air...  
  
"Cool!" Kage exclaimed "I want that one!" She demanded.  
  
"That is a Ryu exclusive!" He countered, winking. "We can create some attack for you... will take time though..." He explained, "But not too much time." he finished.  
  
"Alright! Now let's go!" She said, when a brilliant idea struck her. "Can you program in a spell so that I can summon a monster to guard me in battle?!" She wondered.  
  
"Sure can!" Ryu shouted with glee, hacking was his favorite.  
  
"Yay!" Kage skipped, as she gated out. "See you in Mac Anu!" and she was gone, soon followed by Ryu.  
  
"Mr. Saiyuki, did you see that?" A dark clothed twin blade said from the cover of trees.  
  
"Yes sir! Want me to report it to Leon?" Mr. Saiyuki asked.  
  
"Good idea, I am sure he will be pleased..." The other figure reassured Mr. Saiyuki.  
  
"Mr. Yoshi, do you think a raise is in store for us?" Mr. Saiyuki asked.  
  
"No, not yet at least..." Yoshi replied. "Come on out!" He commanded as he walked out from the tree. His lime green hair shimmering in the digital sun. He was tall and skinny, and wore a skin tight black shirt, and his pants were tight, but not as much as his shirt. He wore many belts around his waist, their metal buckles shining brightly. He wore a single shoulder pad on his left shoulder.  
  
Mr. Saiyuki was a long arm, with bright blue hair. He wore lose green and yellow clothing that swayed when he walked. His spear was long and well made. The blade was a bright glass green. "Leon sir..." He started.  
  
Close Program: Chapter1.exe 


End file.
